cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Blazer's Halloween Havoc Series
Blazer's Halloween Havoc Series is a special multi-promotional CAW CPV event that takes place every year on the date of October 31st, defending such titles as the Havoc Underworld Championship, and yearly awards like the notable Xtreme Maverick Award. This is one of the very first and current only events that CAW Professional Wrestler, James Blazer, has done. Due to his retirement, there will no longer be any Halloween Havoc events. Rules #Please for the love of god, don't book yourself on this card without permission from me. #Your league must not be hated or shunned from the CAW Community, otherwise I"ll get heat for booking you. #Make sure you have a different type match from the other leagues, as I can't be having like 3 or 4 singles matches on the card, so it doesn't hurt to add a title or more people. #I don't have an Xbox 360. So, if you want your superstars to appear at this event, please give me the formulas to the characters you want on the CPV. Because we all remember what I had to do with B.B. Disco at HH 2011, don't let that happen to your CAWs! #If you're more conformable with choosing the outcome of your league's match, just tell me and I"ll make sure that guy or tag team wins. Otherwise, I'm most likely picking who wins myself. Halloween Havoc 2011 Halloween Havoc 2011 was the first CPV event to ever be held in the series. It was an event that was open to all promotions and wrestlers to attend and compete. Open challenges and title defenses were allowed to take place, this method is still being done today. CAW Leagues would enter certain superstars to win the Havoc Underworld Championship in an Armageddon Hell In A Cell. If won, they can use and defend the title on their show until next year's Halloween Havoc, in which case, Alex Striker won but later lost to Tyler King. Wrestlers had also competed for the Xtreme Maverick Award in a 4-Man Extreme Rules Elimination Match to prove they deserve to grace they're name of the 2011 plaque, which Big T was able to capitalize on. Notes: Match 8: '''Following this event, The RSW Hardcore Championship became the RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship. Halloween Havoc II 2013 The second CPV event in the series, where there will be a 10-Man Royal Rumble to decide the #1 Contender for the Havoc Underworld Championship, but was changed to 6-man, then later the orginal winner, Louden Styles, to go against the title holder, Tyler King, in a Havoc Rulez Match (See details below the page for more on the match type). Along with that is other high-profile matches Evan O'Shea against his former mentor, Caylen Rogers, who will come out of retirement for one night only to face him in a Last Man Standing match. The event is also sponsored by Snickers, which is a nod to the actual defunct World Championship Wrestling PPV, however is the event is delayed until next year due to lack of matches and leagues involved, but booking for the event will be re-opened March of 2013. By May 2014, Blazer retired from CAW, thus this event was cancelled before its 2014 rehash, thus canceling the series. '''Notes: Most of the matches were taken off the card, due to lack of league or match information, most cases being CAWs that I haven't received formulas from. This was a pretty rough year for this event, a lot had to be sacrificed to make this card what it is. Main Event: 'The new match type exclusive to this event is basically a Falls Count Anywhere 20-Min Ironman Match, with the inclusion of using a K.O. and Finisher to score points, weapons are also used in this match. Who ever has the most after the "Reaper Counter" runs out, wins the title. ' Category:Blazer Events Category:CAW Specials Category:Halloween Havoc Category:Multi-CAW Events